


Let Me Make It Up To You

by crystalisfey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Blow Jobs, Boss Bobby Singer, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Life Partners, M/M, Makeup Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Smut, dean works at an office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalisfey/pseuds/crystalisfey
Summary: Dean comes home late from the office, again, and decides that he needs to properly apologies to Cas.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Let Me Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Its been foreverrr since i've written and posted something here - school has been rough. Hope you like it!

Cursing the whole way down to the parking lot, Dean fumbles in his pants pocket for the keys to Baby. Mr. Singer had made him stay late at the office today, again. He had been ready to leave the office at seven -thirty to be home by eight pm, when Mr. Singer had walked into his office with his heavy boots, set down a stack of files on his desk and said “I need you to sort this out before you leave winchester. I need it for the deal tomorrow.”

And then he had walked out, leaving Dean, his poor secretary, at the office till nine. And here he is now, jumping into Baby and peeling out of the parking lot and unto the highway.

Hopefully he’ll be able to make it up to Cas. this wasn't the first time he’d been home late this month, and he knew that even if Castiel didn't say a word of protest, he was hurt. It showed in his beautiful blue eyes and in the tired way he let it go.

Luckily for Dean, traffic was null and he quickly made his way and passed the entrance to Lebanon Kansas. His job was good, he loved it. But it had two problems : it was far from home, and he stayed late at the office way too much.

Finally he reached their small house, with its blue door and bright red shingles with colorful flowers that Cas loved to garden in the front garden.  
\---  
“Cas, I'm home!” Dean unlocked the front door and called out. Silence answers.  
Removing his shoes by the door, and then hanging his coat on the hanger, he walks quietly into the living room.  
A delicious smell comes from the kitchen. Right, it's a Tuesday. Tuesdays are Cas’s days to cook, and Cas always comes home earlier to try and cook something new. 

Sighing sadly, Dean promises himself to make it up to Cas, and steps deeper into the living room. Castiel is laid out on the sofa, eyes closed and black hair messy, as if he had run his hands through it over and over. The television is on, playing softly old reruns of House Md, and a half drunk bottle of beer sits on the small side table. 

_What should I do? What should I do? Maybe… yes, I'll fix the table and warm the food. Maybe this can still be saved, _Dean thinks to himself, and walks over to the kitchen.  
But the table is already laid out, napkins folded with candles nearly down to their wick. In the oven, the chicken is covered in aluminium, and the Gordon Ramsay recipe book is still out on the counter. “Shit.” __

__Cas deserves better. Looking up as the clock chimes ten, Dean slumps back unto the counter. He and Cas should be in bed by now, curled in on each other. Maybe watching tv, maybe talking or… it's been a long time since they had time for each other like that._ _

__Realizing he had been fiddling with the yellow kitchen towel, Dean throws it onto the table and heads back over to the living room, straight to his sleeping angel.  
“Hey cas,” gently running his hands through his partners thick black hair, Dean watches as Cas slowly rouses, and opens his eyes.  
“Dean.” He grumbles.  
“Hey angel.” Dean gives Cas a quick peck on the forehead, and takes a step back when Castiel sits up.  
“You're late again.” He says, and looks from Dean to the clock and back.  
“I know Cas. Im sorry. Bobby made me stay late again….”  
“But you promised Dean.” Cas’s eyes shimmer. Slowly he gets up, and starts to walk out of the living room.  
“Wait, Cas!” Dean grabs Cas’s hand, forcing the other man to look at him. “Please, let me make it up to you,” he says. Rubbing circles with his fingers on the palm of Castiel's hands, he watches as his angel's eyes darken with lust, and something else, needy, but on a much deeper level.  
“Please Cas. let me make one phone call and I'm yours.” _ _

__Cas sighs, and then, after a painfully long moment, nods.  
“Thank you.” Grabbing his phone, Dean quickly rings up the office, and leaves Mr.Singer a voice message to let him know that he won't be coming in tomorrow. From the corner of his eyes, Dean can see the small smile on Cas’s face. _ _

__“Okay, i'm all yours.” Dean snaps the phone shut, and throws it at the table. And not a moment too soon.  
Castiel's lips come crashing down on his own, soft and needy. His hands make their way into Dean's hair, pulling him closer until there's barely any space between their bodies. Licking his angels bottom lick, Dean smiles when Cas parts his lips, letting him delve into his soft mouth. _ _

__Parting for breath, Dean starts making his way down, trailing kisses down Castiel's jaw, stopping to nibble at the soft spot behind his jaw and then continuing down his neck. “We should get you out of this shirt.” Dean whispers against Cas’s neck, and hesitantly tugs at the bottom of the mans t-shirt.  
“Mmm” Cas groans in agreement, and wiggles out of his shirt. Soon the shirt is thrown over the sofa, and they’re both tangled up in each other, lips locked together.  
“D-Dean… lets move to the bed.”  
“Yeah.” Dean murmurs, and, still kissing Cas, slowly leads him over to their bedroom, kicking the door shut and pushing Castiel back onto the bed._ _

__“You're so gorgeous Cas.” Dean's eyes wander from his angels face to his muscular chest and then down to the bulge in his pants. Quickly undoing his tie, Dean opens the first few buttons of his shirt, and then gets on the bed next to Cas.  
“You're so amazing Cas, I'm so sorry.” Dean says, punctuating every word with a kiss down the man's throat, slowly making his way to his chest. “I'm gonna make this up to you.” Dean latches unto Castiels right nipple, smirking when Cas lets out a low moan._ _

__Licking and sucking, Dean lets the nipple go with a dirty pop that has Cas turning a bright red color, and then latches onto the second one.  
“Dean… please.” Castiel takes his fingers through Deans hair, his breath short._ _

__Dean looks up and smiles. “This isn't over yet Cas.” he says, and brings down one hand to the front of the angels pants. A small wet spot had appeared. Palming Cas through his pants, Dean watches as the man grinds up into his palm, lust blown eyes daring him to do more.  
Slowly, agonizingly slow, Dean undoes the button and the zipper on Cas’s pants, painfully aware of his own hard on._ _

__“For god's sake you tease.” Cas exclaims, and shucks of his pants and boxers in one go, letting out an audible sigh when they’re off.  
“Fuck Cas, I've missed this.” Dean doesn't take his eyes off of Cas’s twitching member, the head leaking precum. Slowly, he gives it a soft kiss, and runs his tongue from the head down to the base, and then up, while his hands play with the man's balls.  
“Dean.”  
“Mmm,” Getting the hint, Dean opens his mouth and slowly takes Cas’s length, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Slowly moving up and down, Dean moans, eyes focused as Cas squirms below him.  
Starting a faster pace, Dean barely takes in breath, feeling as Cas’s dick grows in his mouth.  
“Dean… Dean… Im going to cum!” Giving Cas length one last lick, he feels the man shiver under him, and then ropes of cum shoot into his mouth. Swallowing, Dean licks his lips, not letting a drop go to waste. _ _

__Castiel is drenched in sweat below him, his soft pink lips, now swollen, begging to be kissed again.  
Kissing his way back up Cas chest, neck all the way up to his lips, Dean grounds his own hard dick against Cas’s, and feels the angel perk up.  
“Round two angel?” Dean asks, laughing when he finds himself flipped over on the bed, Cas on top of him. 


End file.
